In The Darkness
by R.I. Shan
Summary: I felt cold...it was dark. What happened? What will you do to find the one who murdered your family? The one who's after you? What can you do when you fall with someone impossible that knows the truth? It's rated T for language though I doubt there'll be any, it's just to make sure.
1. Chapter 1

This is my own story. So please do not steal it because there will be consequences. Enjoy

* * *

I don't know how this happened. Tears streamed down my cheeks. I was so confused. Everything is a blur. I fall to my knees.

"Hey kid you ok?" a man asks.

"N-no," I reply shakily.

He stares at my bloodied clothes wide eyes. I was covered in blood I didn't even recognize.

"Oh my god! Call the ambulance! The police! Anyone!" a frantic woman yells from behind.

I jump to my feet and run. I sprint as far away as I could. Everything blended together into street lights. I ran into a dark alley. I hid there for what seemed like hours. I wiped my tears away with my red covered hand. My face was now smeared with the blood that was clung to me. I saw a pond across the street. I looked both ways and ran for it.

I jumped. No second thoughts. No time for it. No need.

I felt as the water filled my lungs replacing the air. It was painful. When I resurfaced it was empty. The world wasn't what it seemed. It was dark and cold. It was paradise.

"Will she wake up?" a man asks.

"I doubt it," someone else replies.

"She's in a coma?"

"Apparently yes," the old man answers.

"How did this happen?" a woman asks.

"Did you see how she was dressed? Ripped clothes and blood everywhere. At first we thought it was hers…the DNA changed our way of thinking," the first man answers.

"Where did it come from?" the woman asks concerned.

"…her parents," another voice replied.

I go back into my deep sleep. The world disappears yet again. Water everywhere. It was blue. Then it starts to get dark. There are gradients of blue. The shades get darker. But as I look up I see it turn into purple. I look to my right and see someone looking up too.

"Who are you?" I ask.

"I'm your guardian angel," he smiles and vanishes.

My hair sways up around me. My clothes soak.

"I don't need a guardian angel," I whisper.

I'm alone.

"Do you have any idea when she could wake up?"

"Sorry but no…even though most of the blood was from family she lost her fair share…there was a deep wound in her abdomen. Thankfully no tragic or even fatal damage done," the old man replies with a sigh.

"This is horrible…who would do this to a child like her," the woman says horrified.

"Whoever it was they made sure she stayed alive," the man replies softly.

_Who are they talking about?_ I ask.

_You_, my "guardian angel" answers

_What? Impossible, my parents are home. They're probably waiting for me,_ I say.

_Sweet heart…they were murdered and the one who did it will come after you, _he whispers.

_Why not kill me with my parents!_ I yell furious.

_You have something he wants,_ he says softly.

_I don't…I wouldn't, _I mumble.

_Shh sleep,_ he soothes me.

I sleep. This time I fall into the darkness.

The whispers in the dark.

They're haunting.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hera you got the girl?" Hades asks.

"Yeah I got her," she replies.

"What will we do if my brother Zeus finds out," he asks with a grin.

"When he finds out what?" she asks.

"That we killed that girl's family," he replies.

"…I-I don't know…and I don't care!" she laughs.

"No you might not, but my brother Poseidon will get in the way," he points out.

"No he won't, you worry too much," she smiles.

"It's been two months!" the man who comes for a visit yells.

"We've tried everything!" the doctor replies.

"No you haven't! She's still in a coma," he cries.

"…I'm sorry but you knew the risks were that she might never wake up again," the doctor said sympathetically

"I don't understand, she wasn't seriously injured!"

"No but she had trauma and a concussion that was not treated in time," the doctor explains.

"…trauma and a concussion," he repeated.

"May I ask…are you related?"

"…I'm her uncle," he answers.

_I didn't know I had an uncle…I never had any other relatives,_ I say.

_True…there are things you don't know,_ he answers.

_Like what?_ I ask

_Like my name. All this time and you never asked_, he smiles.

_Oh…well what is your name?_ I ask.

_My name is Hariel…you never wondered?_ He asks.

_Not really,_ I smile.

_Why?_

_I don't know,_ I say truthfully.

…_You're right he's not your uncle…this place is full of liars_ he says after a while.

_Then who is he?_ I ask.

_You mean she,_ he corrects.

_She?_

_That's Hera, Zeus' wife_, he explains.

_She's dressed as a guy?_

_She was the one that killed your parents…or at least participated._

_Who else was involved?_

_Hades._

_They don't exist. I learned all about mythology. They are considered the Olympian gods but they don't exist,_ I say.

_And you would be right,_ he smiles.

_I would be?_

_You'll find out later,_ he says.

…_.Fine I guess,_ I sigh.

_I would say sleep but I think it's time for you to wake up,_ he smiles.

_I don't want to,_ I mutter.

_Why not?_ He asks.

_What if I never talk to you again,_ I say.

_Don't worry we will meet…I promise,_ he whispers.

I open my eyes. And see a man in a white robe look at me. His eyes go wide.

"How long have I been out?" I smile.

"Uh two months," he replies.

"Can I go home?" I ask.

"You might not remember but it is best if we tell you now," a man at the door walks in.

"What?" I ask.

"Your parents were murdered…and the house was burnt by the criminals," he sighs.

"…I remember," I smile.

"You're not a bit sad?" he asks surprised at my reaction.

"No," I say.

"Why?"

"I don't know," I reply.

"…we have to ask some questions," he eyes me.

"May I get some food first?" I distract him.

"Of course," he walks out with the doctor leaving me alone.

I search the room for clothes. I got lucky and found grey sweats with a t-shirt. I change as fast as I could and raced for the door. I had to get out before they noticed my disappearance. No one recognized me as a patient so I was clear. I ran outside and behind a tree. I stopped to catch my breath.

I clutched at my side remember the wound that was inflicted. I smiled because that only meant I was really alive. Now what I need to do was get out of the darkness to find those sons of b-

"Excuse me?" a tall guy says.

"Oh um hi," I say as normal as I could.

"Are you alright?" he asks.

"Yes," I smile.

"My name is Harial," he smiles.

"Hariel…have we met before?" I ask.

"I don't think so," he replies.

"…in that case my name is Naomi," I say.

"Nice to meet you Naomi," he says.

"The pleasure is mine," I stare into his eyes.

They were a mix of green blue like the sea.

"I was wondering what you were running away from," he says not breaking away our contact.

"I was running away from…myself. I was just jogging," I say.

"Mind if I join?" he asks.

"Not at all," I say.

We jog away from the hospital. We ran to the park where there was a fountain. I stop to admire the clear water. We stood there silent for many long minutes.

"Do you think wishes come true?" I ask.

"Only if you really desire it," he replies mesmerized.

"To be honest I wished I could meet you," I say.

"…I don't understand," he says.

"When you fell asleep what did you dream of?" I ask.

"I…I dreamt of a girl…she was in trouble and I helped her. I couldn't see the full story though. The last thing I remember was her walking away," he confesses.

"That girl was me," I smile.

"You mean-"

"We're somehow linked," I finish.

"…In my dream you were hurt," he looks at me.

"I am," I say.

"Where?" he asks worried.

"I'll be fine…I have to find a few people," I ignore his concern.

"Who? Maybe I can help," he says.

"Do you know of the people who were murdered nearby?" I ask.

"Yes," he answers.

"They were my parents…I'm looking for the ones who committed the homicide," I whisper.

"Then you're the girl that was in the coma!" he exclaims.

"Yeah why?" I ask.

"For the past two months I had the reoccurring dreams…until last night," he explains.

"It was the last time I heard your voice too," I look at him.

"This was already written," he smiles.

"Will you help?"

"Of course," he takes my hand and we run away before anyone recognizes me.


	3. Chapter 3

"Where are we," I ask.

"I used to come here when I was little. We're in a small forest in the outskirts of the town. If you see a stream it will lead you to a pond," he explains.

"The pond I fell in," I shudder remembering.

"You fell in?" he asks.

"Purposely not accidental," I say.

"Suicidal?"

"No just dirty," I mumble.

He chuckles at my response.

"Why are you helping?" I ask.

"…In my…nightmares you were in big trouble. Realizing how I met you is making me think that the rest could actually happen," he sighs.

"What happened?"

"Let's not talk about it…let's work on changing it instead," he says.

"In my, I guess, 'dreams' you said that Greek Mythology existed. Or at least implied it," I say.

"Greek Mythology?" he asks confused.

"Yes you said Hera and Hades were working together and they were the ones who killed my parents," I explain.

"…I guess you could say I am a mythologists but I never really thought of them as…real," he mutters.

"Then who was my supposedly uncle?" I ask serious.

"I don't know, we were linked by dreams. We never actually met remember?"

"You're hiding something," I say softly.

"I am but I won't tell you what it is yet," he says.

"Hariel?" a man asks.

"Hey dad," he replies.

"Glad you can make it. Who might that be?" his dad asks.

"Naomi," he answers.

"The girl who miraculously lived but was in a coma?" he asks.

"The one and only," he smiles.

"Nice to meet you," he takes out a hand from the shadows.

I didn't move to reach it. I had my guard up and it wasn't about to go down.

"You can call me Poseidon," he says.

I instinctively shake his hand. I seriously do not know why.

"…So they do exist," I mutter under my breath.

"Not exactly," he comes out from the shadows.

His face was cut up. I could see a few scars and dried blood. I look at Hariel.

"It's not that complicated," he smiles.

"Either way please explain," I urge him.

"Later," he says.

"Hariel?" I ask.

"You heard the man," he walks behind him.

I follow.

…_What are you?_ I ask to myself.

_I'm an angel,_ he replies with a smirk.

_How did you-_

_It's getting complicated_ he cuts me off.

_I'll drop the matter just tell me how you're reading my mind_ I beg.

_I'm an angel,_ he repeats.

_Of what?_

_Of Capricorn and December,_ he answers.

_What does that have to do with anything? _I ask.

_And like my father and I said we'll explain later,_ he says a drops the subject.

"I'm going insane," I whisper.

"Quiet the contrary," Poseidon says back.

A few moments later we arrive in a small house. Anyone who doesn't know the terrain would surely get lost and die. I was glad I had guides.

"Hungry?" Poseidon being kind asks.

"No American," I joke.

"Seriously?" Hariel asks.

"Joking," I smile.

"I could've guessed…want food?" he asks.

"Sure," I say.

We ate dinner like a family. It reminded me of my own. That's when I vowed to get my revenge. And then I heard it. It was a voice so familiar I almost started to cry.

_Baby girl don't let them lead you into a world of hate. It was my fault. This is what I got you in to and I am truly sorry, _my dad whispered.

"Did you hear?" I ask.

"No what?" Hariel says.

"Never mind," I mumble and eat my dinner quietly.

The rest of the night was in silence. I slept in Hariel's room, he slept on the floor. I heard him tell me a few stories. I smiled but remained quiet. At one point he asked if I was alright. I pretended I was sleeping. He walked over and kissed my forehead wishing me a goodnight. I didn't sleep at all that night. I was lost in thought. And what kept me up was the fact that I've been sleeping for almost two months. Instead I walked over to the window and looked up at the sky.

I looked at the stars and wished I was far away from this mess. My dad always said that when we died we became stars. At that moment I wanted to be one. Only because I knew I was millions of light years away.


	4. Chapter 4

"Morning," Hariel greets me with a bright smile.

"Hey morning," I reply.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah sure," I smile grabbing some cereal.

"Why are you so closed up?" he asks.

"What do you mean?"

"If you didn't desperately need my help you would've never opened up to me," he says.

"…I don't understand what you're getting at," I say.

"For just one minute don't smile like you do," he sighs.

"Why?"

"Because it's fake," he looks at me.

"You think I don't know…or that I didn't noticed how you pulled back away from my touch as soon we arrived in the forest," he explains.

"I've been lied to…I've been tricked into feeling something that's not real. I can't stand someone's touch because it's how they use me," I say simply.

"Use you?" he asks.

"Yes…like if you hug me and tell me you loved me…with that hug I'd believe you and you could get away with anything you want. My ability to touch or feel relies on trust. But I don't trust anyone…especially now," I shrug.

"I guess that makes sense," he looks down at his hands.

"…What about you?" I ask.

"What do you mean?" he says confused.

"What are you? And I don't buy the angel explanation…you seem to know things ahead of time," I say.

"I was different growing up. I got to admit I do know a few things but that's thanks to the dreams and nightmares I have," he says.

I didn't say anything because I felt like I was being watched. I followed Hariel's gaze out the window into the trees.

"When I get to three you duck," he whispers barely moving his lips.

"Why?" I ask confused.

"1…"

"Hariel?"

"…2"

"What's going on?"

"3!"

I automatically duck under the table. I heard the glass shatter and shards fly to the floor. I see Hariel as he gets close to me and embraces me. Despite the fact he knew I hated being touched I felt safe in his arms.

"What happened?" I ask trying to find my voice.

"Uncle…" he answers.

"Uncle?"

"My uncle…Hades," he confesses.

I immediately back away from him and look into his dark sea eyes.

"You're a traitor! You were using me!" I shout hurt.

"No I wasn't. I have no relation to him Naomi please," he begs.

"Get away from me," I yell.

"Naomi!" he yells.

A big hand grabs me by the throat and threatens me with a knife. I kick helplessly. The man laughs at my weak attempts to be set free. I see Hariel move slowly and gets a big shard of the broken glass. He slashes at Hades making a swift and clean cut. The man groans in pain and loosens his grip. I elbow him hard and he stumbles back.

"Let's go," he grabs my wrist and pulls me away.

We ran away in silence and ended up in the pond.

"How long can you hold your breath?" he asks.

"five minutes," I reply.

"Good just enough time," he jumps in dragging me with him.

_Why are we here?_ I ask mentally.

_Your scent will disappear…he has dogs. More like a three headed dog that guards hell,_ he replies.

Four minutes passed by and we still heard the movement and growls of the dogs. I was running short of breath until I couldn't hold it anymore. I was close to dying if it wasn't for Hariel. He grabbed my hand and pulled me close into his chest. I closed my eyes. I felt his soft lips on mine. He breathed into me making me feel alive. He tried to keep me warm under the water.

My body temperature was dropping dangerously low. I heard the dogs leave and I felt has he struggled to pull me onto the bank. It was good timing too because my wound reopened. It wasn't completely healed. Even though it didn't injure any major components it was extremely deep. I guess the doctors worried that my death would be caused by that.

"You ok?" he whispers.

I was trying to open my eyes. As I was about to answer I coughed up all the water in my lungs.

"There let it out," He smiled tenderly.

"N-not funny," I smile weakly.

"You're bleeding," he says concerned.

"I'll survive," I manage.

"You don't feel it?" he asks.

"No pain…it feels numb," I answer.

"I'm taking you to a hospital," he picks my limb body up.

"No…please, they'll make me stay if they knew I was there," I beg.

"They won't I promise," he smiles.


	5. Chapter 5

"This is your sister Bridget?" the doctor asks.

"Yes," he replies.

"And your wife?"

"It's family tradition," he shrugs.

"And how exactly did she get hurt?"

"Someone tried to umm how do you say it…jump her?" he answers calmly.

"Were you there?"

"No…I was working," Hariel smiles.

"How old are you?"

"I'm twenty one and she's eighteen," he looks at me.

"And you parents allowed everything?"

"Yes."

I could tell he was getting bored of the same questions being asked over and over again.

"Then where's your wedding band and hers?" a nurse asks.

"She got jumped like I said before and mine is right here," he pulls a wedding band from his pocket.

The nurse and doctor where left speechless.

"Alright then let's stitch her up," the doctor said.

I woke up thirty minutes later. I was under observation by the doctors and my "husband".

"Hey baby, how are you?" he asks.

"Tired," I smile.

"Okay they're going to ask questions play along," he whispers when he brushes a kiss on my cheek.

"Good afternoon Mrs. Bridget," an officer smiles sweetly.

"Hello," I smile back.

"I have a few questions," he says.

"Go on," I encourage.

"Is it true someone tried to 'jump' you?" he asks first.

"Yes…he wore a ski mask making it hard to see who it was," I reply.

"And you are married to your brother?"

"Yes family tradition," I answer.

"Are you ok with that?" he whispers personally.

"Yes…I love him," I smile.

"Alright then…and how are you feeling?"

"Fine but I have a question," I say.

"Go ahead."

"Will I still be able to have kids?" I ask.

I see how Hariel is trying not to burst out laughing. The cop straightens up and calls the doctor asking him what I asked.

"He said you should be able but umm…intercourse should be….gentle in your state," he blushes a mad red.

"Thank you; if that's it may I rest?"

"Yes…thank you for your time."

"Hey baby you okay?" Hariel enters the room as the cop exits.

"I'm fine and you hear that I can have our baby," I joke.

"Great sweetie," he smiles.

As soon as we hear the door close and the steps gone we start laughing.

"Great act," he looks at me.

"You too," I smile.

"Practice makes perfect," he says.

"I agree," I whisper.

"Tired?"

"Yes," I mumble.

"Sleep…" he encourages me.

"You won't leave?" I ask.

"No why would I?"

"I didn't trust you back then," I say miserably.

"It's in the past," he stokes my cheek softly.

"Will you be here when I wake up?"

"Yes," he answers.

Before I closed my eyes he kissed me softly. No CPR needed for him to kiss me like he did.

"I'll be waiting," he smiles.

When I dream I dream of Hariel.

He was tied up in a chair. A woman and a man wore a mask to hide their faces. The man took out a knife and the women a bat. They asked a series of questions. Each he didn't answer to. And each time he got beaten or stabbed. The woman couldn't take it and smashed the bat on his head. I hear a cracking sound and realize it's his skull.

I shout and beg them to stop. They don't listen and continue to torture him. He, however, sees me and hears me beg. He looks at me and mouths _I promised to protect you, I vow to love you. _I wake up in the dark. I saw a slump figure in the chair next to my bed.

"Hariel?" I ask.

"Yea?" he replies sleepily.

"Thank god it's you," I say shakily.

"Are you ok? You sound scared," he walks over in the dark.

"I am…I thought you died," I answer.

"What?"

"I had a nightmare that you were tortured to death," I explain.

"…" he didn't answer.

"Hariel?" I ask fearful.

"…It wasn't a dream," he sighs.

"What do you mean? You're here," I mumble.

"Well it was…I mean," he pauses.

"What _do _you mean?" I repeat.

"…don't worry about it. Just worry about getting better," he smiles.

In the morning I found out what he meant. He was definitely hiding something. He had a limp in his walk when he came to pick me up. My healing process was great and the bleeding stopped so I was released the next day. He kept on grabbing his side and moan in pain.

"What happened?" I ask.

"Nothing," he answered coldly.

We walked in silence for a while until I stopped.

"What now?" he asks turning around meeting my gaze.

"What are you hiding?" I ask annoyed.

"Nothing!"

"Why are you lying?"

"I'm not," he replies.

"…You vowed to love me didn't you?" I ask.

"What?"

"…And you promised to protect me," I continue.

"You heard?" he asks.

"…I saw," I gulp down a lump in my throat.

"You were intended to see that or anything," he shakes his head.

"Then explain what I saw and how you turned up beaten up," I challenge.

He closed his eyes.

"You saw what happened because you were wearing that," he points at my neck.

There was a golden necklace around my neck. It was of a Capricorn. I look at him questioning how it got there.

"I put it on…it's what Hades and Hera are looking for," he explains.

"You had it?" I ask.

"They thought you had it though…_I _caused your parents death," he confesses.

I stare at him trying to think clearly.

"…You were the one who got me out of the house before they actually killed me," I say remembering.

"I meant everything I said last night," he whispers looking at the ground.

He avoided my gaze.

"You killed my parents…" I say hatefully.

"Naomi let me explain," he says.

I turn around hurt and full of hate. I don't give him time to explain or to reason. I leave…I just walk away.


	6. Chapter 6

I walk into an empty burnt down house that once was full of life. It was dark and ashy from various places. I stood in the middle of the residence and looked at my surroundings. A small child appeared smiling and running away.

_"No daddy!" _she laughed.

_"Rawr I'm gunna eat you," _the dad smiles playing.

He catches the little girl in his arms and looks at her.

_"Sweetie you mean everything to me. You are so special darling," _he tickles her.

_"Daddy I wuv you," _she hugs him.

_"I hope I'm not interrupting," _a fine young woman stands in the entrance.

_"Not at all my beautiful beloved wife_," the little girl's dad stands up carrying her.

_"And my sweetie pie?" _she asks.

_"I'm fine mommy," _she answers.

_"Anyone hungry?" _the dad asks.

_"Ooh yes! Can we have cake with ice cream and sprinkles?!" _she asks excitedly.

_"No sweets now baby," _the mom smiles.

_"Fiiiiine," _the little girl answers.

"Memories were meant to be kept," A deep voice says.

"…memories were meant to be forever," I reply with a hoarse voice.

"I'm truly sorry, if I knew that my actions would cause this then I wouldn't have gotten you involved," Hariel steps from the shadows.

"How long were you even planning this?" I ask.

"A while…probably after those sweet memories," he mutters.

"Not once did you think what would happen?"

"Honestly…I already knew the outcome of my choice," he says.

"Why didn't you stop then?"

"I didn't stop because you are special," he replies.

"That doesn't mean anything," I say.

"Your parents knew from the start that you were different," he continues.

"According to you how different?"

"Different to the point you couldn't live with them anymore and that's why I did what I did, he answers.

"I still don't understand," I mumble.

"Those people that call themselves my family are actually serial killers. Obviously they use Greek mythology as their cover up alias," he explains.

"So you work with them?"

"No…they kidnapped me when I was ten," he says.

I turn around and meet his horrified expression.

"It was horrible…they did things I don't want anyone to go through…not even my worst enemy if I have any," he continues to stare.

His eyes turned a shade darker and empty. Yet his past was revealed in them and I saw things I wish I didn't.

"They chose me because of my talents and even though I might be an angel that really didn't help. They didn't just want the necklace…they wanted the person who wore it as well," he says.

"May I ask why?"

"…There are only to people in this place who can wear this necklace, you…" he snaps his fingers making the necklace appear around his neck, "and me."

"I…this is surreal," I begin.

"Naomi…I understand if you hate me just remember this," he shows me a glimpse of his memory.

The little girl was there in the garden. The grass was three shades of green. She was swinging herself in a swing tied to a tree branch. She giggled delightedly. Then a boy appeared and looked at her. She stared right back and jumped off the swing. She approached the young boy and he took several steps back.

_"I won't eat you_," she smiles.

_"…I know,"_ he answers shyly.

_"My name is Naomi and yours?"_ she asks extending her hand.

_"I-I'm Hariel,"_ he replies.

_"Nice to meet you,"_ she laughs.

_"Same,"_ he smiles loosening up.

_"Want to play?"_ Naomi asks.

_"…I'd like that,"_ he says.

The two kids played for hours. They played hide and go seek last. A mistake the little Hariel regretted. It was Naomi's turn to hide. She decided to hide behind the shed. Hariel looked around calling her name softly and saying _ready or not here I come. _Naomi looked up and the blue sky and giggled. Then she saw a large man standing behind her. He grabbed her and covered her mouth. When Hariel finally found her it was too late.

_"Stop!"_ Hariel screamed.

_"Hariel did you seriously think you could escape that easily?"_ the man asked.

_"Leave her alone!"_ he yells.

_"Tsk you know the rules,"_ the man said.

_"Please…I'll do anything,"_ Hariel begs softly.

_"Erase her memory now!"_ the man snapped.

"I know you don't remember but we meet when you were ten," he breaks the spell.

"They were after me then," I say.

"They were always interested in you. They didn't exactly know why because I never told them the truth," Hariel says.

"…Hariel," I whisper his name softly.

"Naomi…I was tortured for three years before I met you and when I did meet you I knew I had to prevent the same fate from happening," Hariel sighs.

"…I cried for nights having the same nightmare. I mourned for years even though I never knew who left me," I say.

"I never left you…I always protected you from the shadows…even now," Hariel pulls me into his chest smoothing my hair.

"I missed you," I cry.

"I missed you too," he says softly.


	7. Chapter 7

"Aw isn't this a cute moment," a man chides.

"I hope we're not interrupting anything," a woman in black smiles.

"Hera…Hades," Hariel's face turns pale.

"Hi darling," Hera smiles gleefully.

"W-what are you doing here?" he stutters.

"You know what we're doing here. You lead us to her," Hades point at me.

"Bitch," I mutter.

"Whoa someone expanded their vocabulary since last time we meet," Hera laughs.

"You killed my parents!" I shout.

"Correction,_ he_ killed your parents we just did the job," she points at Hariel.

"You did unimaginable things to him. He didn't do anything," I defend him.

"Really?" Hades asks.

Hariel snaps his fingers and the necklace appears around my neck again.

"Let's stop playing games," Hariel glares at them.

"Look who decided to ma up," Hera jokes.

"It's two against two I don't think that's fair for them," Hades laughs.

"Actually it four against two," A man says.

"P-Poseidon," Hades shivers at the sight of him.

"Don't forget me dear darling," another voice says.

"Zeus? Honey?" Hera asks sweetly.

"For years we've known of your cruelty and honestly we're all pretty sick of it sweetie," Zeus replies.

"How did you know?" Hades asks.

"Well for starters remember when Hariel ran away?" Poseidon asks.

"Y-yes."

"I found him and he confessed to your bad doings," Zeus continues.

Hera glares at Hariel and he just smiles. From the looks of things Hariel intentionally followed me and showed me the truth. He knew that would draw Hades and Hera out. And if I'm correct Hariel planned it because he had the other "gods" on his side.

_Correct,_ he answers.

_I'd like for you to stop reading my thoughts_, I say.

_And I'd like for you to confess to me what you thought before,_ he smiles.

_W-what?_

_I read your thoughts on how you love me but we always don't get what we want now do we?_

_Fuck you, _I smile.

"Let's get this over with," Poseidon throws a punch landing in Hades gut.

Zeus gives Hariel a look. Hariel nods in understanding and gabs my hand. We run out of the house and jog to the pond.

_Don't you think we should help?_ I ask.

_I do think but we had to get out,_ he replies.

_Why?_

_The building is coming down as we speak_, he answers.

_They're going to die? _

_Yes and no._

_How does that work?_

_Zeus and Poseidon were already dead it was just Hera and Hades that came back to life,_ he explains.

_As humans?_ I ask.

_Yes and they disobeyed Zeus so they're going to spend their eternity in the underworld,_ he smiles.

_What about you?_

_I can spend my eternity with you, _he answers.

"What?" I look at him breathless.

"Well you can't exactly have a life with a human and I umm…meant to give you something," Hariel blushes a bit.

"What is it?" I ask curious.

"Close your eyes," he orders.

I do as told and feel something cold on my palm.

"Guess what it is," he says.

I turn it around in my hand eyes still closed.

"A ring," I answer opening my eyes.

"Will you go out with me?" he asks.

"No…I can't," I answer.


	8. Chapter 8

"I tried," he smiles sadly.

"I wasn't done," I say.

"Then by all means," he says.

I take a deep breathe, "…I can't have a human relationship…that's what you said. Then at least make it seem a bit less realistic."

He grins at my response.

"Well Naomi…will you…spend all eternity with me?" he asks.

"…Only if we go to paradise," I smile.

"We will I promise," he says.

"Then of course I will," I hug him tightly.

The line goes flat. The once beating hearts stop. A young boy who went missing when he was ten finally appeared. A young girl who met the boy was next to him. Everything that they lived and shared ended. In the news report there was a brief explanation:

_A home invasion led to the homicide of Mr. and Mrs. James. Their young daughter Naomi James lived for two months in a coma only to die. It is said that a young boy in his twenties was there to witness everything against his own will. He tried protecting Naomi James and died a few days later after her death. He was on the missing persons list that was taken from home by the serial killers. The police have captured the killers just this morning. May the family sacrificed be in peace._

"Ready?" Hariel asked.

"I'm ready when you are," I smile tenderly.

He pushes open the gate and we walk in to paradise.

"Where's my family?" I ask worried.

"Darling we were always angels. We're returning home where we belong. They are in a wonderful place. But our work has just begun," he smiles.

_Great work_, I smile.

_Our work_, he answers.

**_~The end_**

* * *

**Not my best ending but I like it.**


End file.
